Rebecca and Six's Life
by Shooter Maid
Summary: The title is cheesy I know. Rebecca and Six have gotten married and are starting their new wonderous life together, or is it? Come and read all the cracks and tears in their relationship. They do have happy times together, but its not as much as you think. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca's boot connected with Six's jaw, making him stumble back. She took off her lab coat and dropped it on the floor, getting into a boxing defense position. Six staggered to his feet, clutching his aching jaw. Doctor Holiday attacked like a panther and pinned him to a wall, slamming him rather violently _into the wall_. Her hair was not up in her usual bun because she flipped it to the side. She leaned in close to Six's face, her breath smelled like cherry lip gloss.

"I win, now I claim my prize," she said before smashing her lips against his. Before her boot had connected to his jaw, she had grabbed his glasses and snapped them in half. Six wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her in closer. Their kiss was sweet, but also very passionate. Rebecca pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily, before she violently smashed her lips against his once more.

Her cherry lip gloss made Six's senses go nuts. Her midnight hair shined just right in the petting zoo light. Her petite figure made her the more delectable. Her soft breath felt like a thousand kisses all over his body. He wanted this to never end, for it to last forever and ever. For it to never end, but all great things must come to an end. He so badly wanted her in the bedroom.

Rebecca pulled her lips away from his, a big sweet smile filling her mouth. She nuzzled her mouth into his neck, her warm breath in his ear. "Let's go to the bedroom," she said sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Six took her hand and lead her to his room. Her hand was felt so delicate. It felt like if you apploed any kind of pressure, it would crumble an break.

When they entered his room, Rebecca immediately took off her shirt. She threw it to the ground an kicked off her shoes. She walked up to Six and pulled off his jacket. She gently unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a six pack. She walked over to the side of the bed and crawled in between the covers. She patted the space next to her, signaling for him to join her. He took off his shoes and socks and followed her request. He got on top of her and gently kissed her neck.

She wrapped her arms across his back and pulled him in closer. She loved the feeling in the air, the love, the fun. She unwrapped her arms from his back and unzipped his zipper. He gave her total control while he kept softly kissing her neck. She pulled down his pants, while he shook the remainder of it to the floor. He moved his hands to her zipper and took of her pants.

Rebecca locked her fingers on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her lips. He kissed her with full force, not holding back on the ultimate love he had for her. Six's moving hands found her bra. He moved his fingers over the designs, making their way to the back. He unhooked the bra and flung it across the room. Six looked into her green eyes, asking permission. She groaned in pleasure as she moved her fingers down his back.

Six moved his fingers over her breast, moving his hands south. He pulled down her underwear, making her completely naked in bed. Rebecca pulled down his boxers and he kicked them to the floor.

"Fuck me," Rebecca whined. She turned over in bed and Six did just that. She groaned slightly, most of it out of pleasure. Six rubbed her back in a soothing manner. Rebecca nuzzled her face deeper into the sheets. Six wrapped his arms around her waist, making her feel loved. Six got off of her and laid to the side. She peeped an eye ay him, mischief in her glare. She turned her body so she would face her husband.

"I love you," she said softly, staring into his eyes. Six raises a finger and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you to Rebecca," he said softly. Rebecca got up from her current position and walked over to his closet. She pulled out an old shirt that said, "Lucky Day For Giants!" And placed it on her top. She grabbed her underwear and put that on too. Six put on his boxers and went into the bathroom.

Rebecca crawled into Six's behind and pulled the covers up. A toilet flushed and Six walked out. He too crawled into bed. They nuzzled each other's noses and snuggled into each other's embrace. Six wrapped his arm around her, making her feel safe and warm in his chest. They had a few small talk conversations before drifting asleep.

**I kinda rushed it at the end only because it's like 2am. I am trying to go to sleep but I can't. *sigh* i hoped you enjoyed! I dont know if I'll continue this or not... hm**


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca awoke in the bed to find Six wasn't there any more. She pulled the covers off her body and stood up, stretching. She walked over to her clothes and put on her clothes from last night. She went into the bathroom and freshened up a bit before descending to the kitchen.

The steel door opened in front of her and she stepped inside, smells of eggs and toast filled her nose. She looked over at Six to see him put a plate of food on the table. He pulled out the chair and returned back to the counter. She sat down in the chair and began eating.

"You didn't have to," she said as she stuffed her mouth full of egg. She looked over at him to see him only nod. He walked over at placed a paper before her. It had a picture of a white two-story house. She looked at him in confusion, "What is this?"

"Well since we're married, we need a home right?" he asked, a small smirk rose too his face. Her face immediately brightened.

"YOU DIDN'T!" she excitedly screamed. She rushed over and bear hugged him. He kissed the top of her head before speaking.

"We'll have to start moving today," he looked into her vibrant green eyes. "So you'll have to eat," he hinted. She chuckled slightly before returning to her meal.

The rest of the day they spent packing up their belongings, which they didn't have many. By the time the moon had risen they had all of their stuff in a jet, ready to take to their new place. Rebecca took a hold of Six's arms and wrapped them around her neck.

"How long had you been planning this?" she asked, staring into the starry view before them. Six thought the question over before speaking.

"At least a month," he said, his voice had hints of emotion.

"We've been married for a month," Rebecca said as she looked into his eyes. She chuckled slightly and returned her gaze back to the stars. Six wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, snuggling her in closer.

Rebecca nuzzled her nose into his neck, "You are a sly one you know that?" She locked her fingers on his arms.

"I know," he joked slightly. He lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips. Rebecca smiled at his kiss and started to hum a soft song. After ten minutes had passed Rebecca spoke up.

"We should probably get going," there was a small hint of disappointment in her tone. Six nodded slightly and walked to the jet. They both strapped themselves in and took off.

They spent the rest of the night unloading their things into their new house.

"How did you even get this house?" Rebecca asked as she marveled at it's interior.

"I know people," he simply said, but she wasn't listening anymore.

She walked into the kitchen and saw the large kitchen. It had stainless steel counters, a black magnet fridge with two doors, and a small island in the middle with a soft white marble counter. A small doorless exit was off to the side. Rebecca peered through the door and saw a dinning room. The room already had a table in it. The table had a petrified wood counter and it could easily sit eight people. It had eight chairs already tucked into the table. The chairs were a soft auburn color with a soft plum cushion. There was another doorless door that led to the living room.

Rebecca walked through the other door and walked into the living room. There was no couch, which didn't surprise her. There was big hutch in which Six was placing a Tv in. She walked up behind him and studied the interior of the room.

"The interior of this place is simply amazing!" she said enthusiastically. "And how much did you say got this for?" Rebecca looked at him with a newfound curiosity.

"75 thousand," he said as he fiddled with Tv wires. Rebecca's face went into complete under shock.

"How could a house like this be 75 thousand?!" Rebecca asked, she was really curious now. Six connected the wires he was fiddling with and placed them on the Tv. He looked at Rebecca with a soft smirk.

"Like I said before, _I know people_," Six said. He walked towards the stairs and picked up a box. He walked up the stairs, leaving Rebecca in confusion.

"I don't know if that should scare me or make me want him even more…" Rebecca quietly questioned herself. She picked up a box that was a few feet from her and headed up the stairs.

She really wanted to go to bed.

**Heyyy! I tried to leave a cliffhanger that was so it was still a cliffhanger, but also wanted you to know more. I hoped you enjoyed! I was thinking of making this rated T, but it has them fucking each other, so yeah. Don't worry, the sexy train is coming this way! I just don't know when though….**


End file.
